Izuku of「THE WORLD」
by IgnaG-P
Summary: We all know the story. The story about a poor powerless quirkless boy, that was bullied, who had his dreams crushed, and that overcame all of that to become the number 1 hero. However, this is not that story. This is the story about a quirkless boy, that was bullied, had his dreams crushed and then, rearranged them into something new. But I didn't say that boy was powerless, did I?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

We all know the story. The story about a poor powerless quirkless boy, that was bullied, who had his dreams crushed, and that overcame all of that to become the number 1 hero. However, this is not that story. This is the story about a quirkless boy, that was bullied, had his dreams crushed and then, rearranged them into something new. But I didn't say that boy was powerless, did I?

 _ **Izuku Midoriya, age: 4**_

Izuku and his mother went to the doctor a Sunday afternoon. All of Izuku's "friends" started to manifest their quirks, and he was the only one who didn't manifest his. So after the doctor ran some X-rays and some blood tests on the little boy, he sat in his chair in front of the family of two:

-"We have the results of the tests", said the doctor, "and it's kind of complicated".

-"H-how's that", asked Inko, tightening her grip on the boy

-"You don't have to worry ma'am, it's nothing bad. The thing is your kid DOESN'T have the pinky toe joint, so theoretically, he has a quirk"

-"And?"

-"The strange thing is when we examine the blood test. Every individual that presents a quirk has a certain gene, that defines what the quirk will be. Well the thing is, the boy doesn't have that gene, and has a completely different one"

Little Midoriya, couldn't understand half of what the old man was saying, too many strange words came out of his mouth. He instead was playing with his new Allmight figure, one that could do a Detroit Smash with both hands. However, the toy slipped between the boy's hand and fell to the ground. However, Izuku felt for an instance that the toy stopped mid-air. It was just a fraction of a second, yet Izuku knew, that the toy stopped. At the moment h didn't make a world of it, and quickly picked it up to try understanding the doctor

-"But then…" ,said the mother," that would mean he hasn't neither my quirk or his father's"

-"Indeed", the doctor resumed, while looking on the table for some document,"it appears it's some kind of mutation, so he'll have a completely different quirk. Here", said the doctor as he handed some kind of list to Inko" this is a list of activities that should trigger your son's quirk. Though", he mumbled, his hand on his chin,"it can hardly be called a quirk anymore. It's more like some power, but not a quirk technically.."

-"But mom that means…",young Izuku said with that cute face we all fucking love,"that I can be a hero, right. And help people like Allmight, right?

-"Of course you will, my little boy", cheered Inko,"but now let's go home. It's nearly dinner time", he then addressed the white coated man, "Thank you for everything", she said as she took the list and left with the boy

-"As for me", said the doctor while he took off his glasses," I think my superiors will be very pleased to hear this"

 _ **The next day, after school:**_

Yesterday was probably Izuku's best day ever (Spongebob music starts to play). He was told that he would have a quirk, and that he would be a hero like Allmight. He also told her mom about the weird thing about the toy, though she explained to him how it wasn't something weird, and how fighters experienced that many times.

He followed Kachan and 2 of his friends, and he quickly went to the ash haired boy to tell him about his visit to the doctor

-"Kachan, you won't believe what happened yesterday", said Izuku exited

-"What do you want, Deku?, said Bakugou

-"I went to the doctor, and he told me I'll get a quirk!"

-"So?",asked Kachan with a tone that could be curiosity or worry

-"So, I will be a hero", jumped Izuku

-"Yeah, yeah, but what's the quirk?", asked the short tempered kid, this time with impatience

-"I-i… I don't know…"

-"HA!", laughed Katsuki, though it was a relieved laughter, "So this quirkless wannabe wants to trick us all into thinking he has a quirk! Deku, you really need to know your place..", he said as he approached the green haired boy

-"No! I'm not lying. I swear.

-"Save it Deku. Now I'm gonna give you a lesson the same way you would give it to an animal", said Bakugou grabbing Izuku, "With a beating" 

The three kids started pushing, kicking and punching Izuku, but when Kachan was about to give the final blow, he felt it again. He felt how time had stopped, this time for a little longer, about a second or so. In this short period of time Izuku noticed three things: 1-he couldn't hear anything;2- everything was in a gray-ish shade, and;3-he could move! It was only a second, but, Izuku had noticed that he had moved his left middle finger normally in stopped time. However, time continued his flow, and the green haired kid, fell to the ground due to the force of Kachan's punch.

-"Now", said the ashen haired kid,"the next time you DARE say you have a quirk, it will be this, but instead of in the ground of the park you will end in a river"(you would think a kid that didn't know how to count to 50 wouldn't know how to pull out good threats)

With this, the kid and his lackeys left, leaving Midoriya on the ground.

 _ **30 minutes later:**_

Izuku was still lying on the ground. He couldn't find the forces to get up. Plus, the sky was beautiful. However, he reminded that he had katsudon for dinner, and that magically restored his energy to run a marathon. However, while he was (trying his best) standing up, a kid a little older, with blue hair and with a skin that would make Dove's creators scream in panic, appeared with concern all over his face

-"You all right, kiddo?"

 **Villain's pub:**

Kurogiri was warping everywhere in the pub. He could be seen in three spots at the same time, looking under the couch, inside the bathroom and behind the counter, where the kid usually liked to hide.

Then, the TV on the wall turned on, revealing a man with black hair. His whole face was symmetrically perfect, like a perfect sculpture, with the exact proportion of everything to obtain beauty. However the most beautiful were his eyes: two voids of cold grey. These pearls looked like if they could stare into your souls, but also reflected the soul of it's master: a cold, intelligent, meticulous man.

-"Kurogiri", he said, his voice steady,"is there something troubling you?"

-"Yes master", the clothed mist said"young Tomura has disappeared again"

-"Ah, I see. It's not the first time he does it, indeed. It's very likely he's outside the hideout. You don't have to worry, it's impossible anyone will recognize him, thus we're safe"

-"Yes master but", the mist said sweating (can mists sweat?)" he's just a kid. What if he's hurt. What if a man offered him chocolates. Oh god. We're near a train station!"

-"Kurogiri, calm yourself." ordered the ominous presence," he will probably just be at the park. Just go get him"

-"Yes master"

And so he warped away

 **In the park:**

Izuku was looking with strange eyes at the kid, who really needed some face care. Never a kid had asked him that.

-"Yes, it's just that my friends and I had a little argument…"

-"You're saying that those bastards who kicked the shit out of you were your friends?", asked Tomura incredulously

-*gasps*"YOU SWEARED!", screamed as he fell to the ground again

-"Who gives a shit, the main subject is those assholes can't be called friends"

-"But Kachan is so cool, he lets me go with him!", defended Midoriya

-"And yet here you are, lying on the ground with bruises", said Shigaraki sarcastically, "anyways, why did they beat you?"

-"Because..."muttered Izuku as he let down his head" because I told them I have a quirk"

-"OK. And? I don't see a problem"

-"I. I don't know what my quirk is", Izuku admitted shamefully

-"Still. It doesn't justify the fact that they beated you yo pulp"

-"They think I'm lying", said the green haired boy with tears on his eyes, "and they say if I tell them again I have a quirk it'll be worse"

-"Well, fuck them then"

-"Huh?"

-"It's their fucking problem if they don't believe you. You just have to find your quirk and prove them wrong", said Tomura as cheerfuly as a future villain lord could

-"Thanks. The name's Izuku Midoriya by the way" he said as he tended his hand to the blue haired boy

-"Tomura Shigaraki. Though I'm not a big fan of physical contact"

And so, Izuku headed home, having made a new friend and with a new resolution to find his quirk. Kurogiri found Tomura as well and headed to the bar. And I, the wonderful creator of this story, finished this chapter without including both scenes because it's 1.40 am and I have an essay due tomorrow night

 **A/N**

 **So guys, first of all, hi! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle;). And know that any ideas that you have will be highly appreciated.**

 **First of all, in this fanfic, Deku won't have the stand "The World", but he will have his power, that will grow with time and experience. I only put it because i thought it would be cool, Deku screaming JOJO's quotes and thing. Yes, I know, I'm retarded and I go twice a week to the psychologist (okno)**

 **I'm sorry if this first chapter wasn't too long, but I really wanted to establish the basis of the story and I had the idea like 30 min ago. Though I have plenty of things planned, worry not.**

 **Then, for the update frequency. I think i will be able to publish a new chapter every week, maybe longer, who knows. I don't want the story to be rushed. While in some moment I will make some time skips I want to make it so that the characters evolve realistically. Anyways, thanks for reading, and stay tuned**

 **PS: I reuploaded because my Word just decided to cut half of the fucking chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A week passed since Izuku's encounter with Tomura. In that time, Izuku kept experiencing those "time stops" randomly, so he deduced: It was his quirk! However, he didn't know how it worked or what triggered it. Izuku had been all week trying all those things the doctor wrote on the list, like going at high speed on the bike, go up to the rooftop or having his head on water for as long as possible(his mother wasn't very pleased at that). However, the power didn't trigger, it only did at random times, like when he was surprised by a bird entering his room. For as smart as four years old Izuku was, he couldn't figure out how it worked.

He went to the park alone: it was only two blocks from his house, and it was a peaceful neighborhood. He initially went to see if Kachan was there, but instead, he found again the blue haired boy. He ran to the boy to say hello, who this time was accompanied by a man made of mist.

-"Shigaraki!"

-"Who's that?"asked a concerned Kurogiri,"Do we know him? Do we know his parents? When did you meet?"

-"Hey, Midoriya. How is it going with this quirk searching?" said Tomura, ignoring the clothed misted who was now mumbling something about security in the swing of the park

-"I think I know what it is" said the green haired boy cheerful, "Though I don't know how to activate it."

-"Well, it's something. So? What is it?"

-"I think I can stop time"

-"WHAT?", asked an incredulous Tomura

-"NANI?", Asked an even more incredulous Kurogiri

-"But that's impossible", said the blue haired kid" quirks only affect the user or objects. Not the whole fucking world!"

-"Language", said the mist,"though he's right. For example my quirk only lets me warp things with my body, because of its composition: it is able to bend space and warp things, but not big things, because it's my body that does the work However yours would mean bending time itself, and stopping the whole universe's time. It wouldn't be your body that's acting, it wouldn't be possible".

-"But then", asked Midoriya,"How come I can stop it"

-"It's probably just your perception that's altered", explained Kurogiri" It's the only logical explanation."

-"But while time was stopped I could move normally."

-"Well, that… actually doesn't make sense"

-"I know Kuro", said Shigaraki" let's take him to Sensei. He'll know what his quirk is"

-"Who's Sensei", asked a curious Midoriya

-"He's the man that saved me. And he knows all about quirks"

-"Tomura," said Kurogiri" I don't think it's a good idea. You know that Sensei doesn't…"

-"We could go right now!", Said Tomura, ignoring Kurogiri as he usually did

-"I don't know…" Midoriya said awkwardly," mom, wouldn't like that a go to a friend's house without telling her…"

-"Well what about tomorrow?" Said Tomura, as he turned to face Kurogiri," That way you can tell your mom and I can tell Sensei!"

-"Ok! Do you want me to bring some toys? I could definitely bring some toys!", Said Izuku, not used to kids actually inviting him to their house

-"I think I could allow that", said Kurogiri," though it's nearly lunchtime. We should get going Tomura"

-"Yeah, yeah, don't be a pest. It's not like we're on a rush or anything…"

-"We're having curry today", said the mist as his yellow eyes teased the kid

-"As I was saying, We should probably get going" said Shigaraki with the same tone as before,"It's actually getting late"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reaction. He was the only kid that didn't treat him like an invalid, or bullied him because of his apparent quirklessness. That reminded him of something

-"Tomura", he asked"what's your quirk"

Seconds passed without anyone saying anything, and Izuku started to think he activated his power again, but Tomura opened his mouth and talked.

-"That's none of your business" he said quietly, looking at the ground. After a pause, he continued, "I'll be tomorrow at this time of the day here"

And with that, him and Kurogiri warped away, leaving Izuku asking himself if he said something wrong, and finally deciding to go home

 **At the hideout:**

Tomura was in his room playing with his Switch, while Kurogiri was cleaning some glasses as usual. However, he stopped as the monitor turned on, revealing the figure of All for One.

-"So", he said," I see you went to the park. And that you have found an interesting kid"  
-"Yes sir", said the mist as he put the glass on the counter" Young Tomura was hoping you could help his friend with his quirk"

-"Yes, yes" said Sensei in the more classical villain pose ever: legs crossed, chin resting on the arm and his hand covering half his face. Or as I like to call it: the Lelouch pose, "bring him to me tomorrow. I'll...help him"

-"You're taking his quirk aren't you?", asked Kurogiri

-"No, I'll simply.. help him"

-"You're so taking his quirk"

-"Farewell Kurogiri", and with that, the monitor returned to black

-"He's so so taking the quirk", said Kurogiri as he returned to his activities.

 **The next day**

Izuku had asked his mom about going to Tomura's, and at first she had been almost crying, because it was the first time a kid invited him over. Sure, there was Katsuki, but Inko wasn't really sure about the kid's relationship with his son. So when she was told that his son had a new friend, she obviously said yes. I mean, it's just two kids playing with Allmight figurines, what could go wrong?

Izuku headed to the park, where Tomura was waiting with his guardian. The green haired boy had brought almost every hero related toy he had, hoping to surprise the boy

-"Shigaraki!"

-"Hey, what's up", said Tomura,"You ready?"

-"Ready for what?", asked Izuku curiously

-"We live a little far away, so Kuro here will warp us", he said as he pointed Kurogiri with his thumb

-"Thank you sir!" exclaimed Izuku, something that made the mist blush (though it was a purpler shade of purple, not pink, so not really noticeable)

-"Anyways"said Kurogiri regaining his composure, "let's get going"

And with that the mist and the two kids disappeared, leaving a purple trace.

 **At the bar, moments earlier:**

All for One was already in the bar, waiting for Kurogiri to appear with the kid, with a glass of cognac in his hand. He wanted to obviously gain the quirk of the kid: The power of stopping time. The power to rule over the world. However, his gut was telling him it wouldn't be that simple, and one doesn't just run an empire for 8 generations without listening to his gut. In case he somehow wasn't able to retrieve the power, he had already thought of some things. It just depended on how manipulable the kid was. The adult chuckled as he finished his drink. This power was what he had been searching all this time: Strong enough to stop One for All once and for all. That… parasite had been growing stronger with time, he needed to stop it

Sensei's thoughts were interrupted by the mist appearing with the two kids. The green haired boy was smaller than Tomura, probably two or three years younger. 'Good', he thought 'Impressionable and easy to manipulate'

-"Master", said Kurogiri, as he tilted his head a little,"I have arrived. This is the kid young Tomura was talking about"

-"Yes, I see," said the black haired man, his hands closed,"and he wanted help with his quirk"

-"Y-yes, s-sir" responded Izuku. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about the man that terrified him. It was as if he had some sort of aura, that made breathing hard, and his hands sweat. But at the same time, this… "fear", so to call it, was comforting, as if he knew he was protected by it

-"Well, let's get started then"

Sensei approached the kid, and placed his hand on his head. He tried using his quirk, but it didn't work. He took away his hand en placed it again on his head. It was as this kid's "quirk" ( he wasn't sure if he should call it that way) was made out of sand: It was impossible to retrieve. 'As I thought,' he said to himself, ' it's not actually a quirk'

-"I-is there something wrong?"asked Izuku, starting to get used to the presence of the ominous man

-"No, it's just… you have a really nice hair." said All for One as he started to pet the kid's head. "Anyways, for now, why don't you go play with Tomura? In the meantime, I'll prepare some tests to help you"

-"Allright Sensei", intervened Shigaraki for the first time. He knew he shouldn't talk unless he was given permission, directly or by the context of the conversation. It wasn't that he feared his sensei, no. It was a proof of his respect and admiration toward him.

And so, the two kids headed towards Tomura's room, in the second floor. Meanwhile, All for One had warped with his own quirk to the warehouse where he stored the Nomus. He then entered his computer and started searching in his files. He was looking for a file, a report given to him a long time ago, 160 years ago or so. He finally found it, and clicked on the file, that only had 3 words as title, in all capital letters: "BITES THE DUST".

 **Tomura's room:**

Izuku entered his friend's room and was a little surprised to find that there wasn't much to it: just a bed, a desk with a chair, a closet, and a shelf where lied some books and a DS.

-"So, what do you wanna do first?", asked Tomura," we could play some card game. We could try chess, Kurogiri taught me a little, though I don't understand it really. I mean, why would a horse move in the form of an 'L'. It's just stupid"

-"We could play with the toys I brought!", said Izuku exited," I have this Allmight figure that does a Detroit Smash, and this other one a little bit bigger that says "I am here" whenever you press the button on the back. It's really funny because if you push it repeatedly, it goes "I-I-I-I am-I-I…"

-"Huh", chuckled Tomura" always those damned heroes…"

Izuku didn't know what to respond to that comment. He had never met a kid that disliked heroes. Why would someone dislike them, they help people. But again, Izuku had never met someone that would befriend him.

-"Why… why do you say that?" asked Izuku concerned

-"They're all fakes, they make me want to puke", said Shigaraki, clenching his fists. "Yesterday, you asked me what my quirk was." he reached a pencil he had on the desk, grabbing it with it with every finger except the thumb. "Well it's called Decay" with that, he leaned his fifth finger on the pencil, and it started to turn into dust

-"Woah…" said the green haired kid, amazed "that's a very powerful quirk"

-"Tch. Because of this quirk I lost everything", he said, as he sat on the bed" I used to live with my parents and my grandfather. Apparently, my grandmother was a hero and died even before I got to met her. We lived in a small apartment complex. On day, we were all returning home, after buying some groceries. We were mugged. The assaulter had some kind of quirk that turned his fingers into guns. My father tried to dialogue with the mugger. However, he got impatient, and shot to the sky. It scared me, and I fell to the ground. It was only a week ago that I have discovered my quirk. So when I fell to the ground, I started decaying it. My parents and my grandpa fell to the sewerage, dying instantly. The assaulter however, got away.

-"I'm.. I'm sorry, Shigara…"

-"Don't be", cut the kid" was all my fault. But the thing that infuriates me", he said pointing to the toy, "are this so called "heroes". If they are able to save anyone, with a smile on their face, how come they didn't save mom and dad?" asked Tomura, tears on his eyes" How come they didn't save grandpa? And my grandmother, she calls herself a hero? She was never there for us, even for my father, she just… abandoned him"

Izuku didn't know what to say. He had never heard such a sad story coming from a kid. He had never stopped to think about heroes that way. He never thought that heroes couldn't save everybody.

-"Those, Midoriya", said Tomura, opening his arms as he cried," are the heroes you worship. Hypocrites, that only lets you see the nice side of the story, that only want to look good. This assauter was never caught. Wanna know why? It was just a low level criminal, it wouldn't boost anyone's fame catching him. The only true hero I know is my Sensei, the man that rescued me, that gave me a house, food and a new family. And it just infuriates me that everybody just thinks that heroes are the best. They don't know anything." And with that, he laid at the end of the bed, looking at the ceiling.

Izuku didn't know what to do. He had never had to confront anyone. Heck he never had a true friend except for Kachan, and that kid didn't let his emotions out (that weren't pure rage, of course). However, he laid on the bed with him, staring at the ceiling as well.

-"In that case Shigaraki", he said after a whole minute of silence, " I'll become a true hero, one that will end all problems, and that will never let anything like that happen"

-"Hmph", said the blue haired kid, a little smile on his face "call me Tomura."

 **A/N:**

 **You thought I wasn't going to upload until next week right? BUT IT WAS ME, DIO.**

 **I felt kind of bad, making the first chapter so short, so i thought i should compensate it;)**

 **It's fucking crazy the amount of support I have received in less than 24 hours, and I can't thank you enough.**

 **I have been asked if Izuku will gain ZA WARUDO's speed and strength, and to clarify that quickly, I will say it here:**

 **No, he won't. He will gain strength and speed through physical training, sot matching ZA WARUDO's, but still, good enough. I have also thought of some other abilities involving the mechanic of time stop, as well as a way to balance it, we don't want Deku to be too OP**

 **Anyways, this time for, real, until next week, thanks for the support, and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Nomu warehouse:**

The warehouse was a big room, more like a hangar, filled with green tubes. Those tubes, that had the size of a big closet, contained humanoid creatures. In a corner of the warehouse there was a door that lead to the room Sensei was currently in. It was a big room, but it was mostly occupied by a gigantic computer, that glowed as well in green. There were as well some cabinets, and an office with a small computer that was connected to the big one

All for One was reading the file on that computer. ' A power that could reset a timeline', he read to himself. Indeed, this power, BITES THE DUST, as it was called, belonged to a serial killer. Right before his death, many generations ago, he confessed his murders, and that the only reason he hadn't been catched was because of BITES THE DUST. This power was able to rewind time every time someone learned about the killer's identity, and so he was never catched. The only reason he confessed all of that was to see the face of the inspector once he learned the truth, something understandable for someone that had been pulling everything on the shadows, keeping a secret: There wasn't anything better that seeing someone learn a terrible truth. However, the most terrifying thing was one the corpse was analysed: He was quirkless. However, this "quirk" gene was replaced by another completely different. An extensive research was made, but it only concluded that this "gene" was a completely random mutation.

When All for One first received this inform, he didn't give any importance. He thought it was just a madman, that happened to have a mutation in his genome. You'll have to forgive Sensei, after all he was just 90 years old, he didn't have much experience by then.

However, now seeing how young Midoriya possessed a similar power in terms of "impossibility", to say it in some way, and that his quirk couldn't retrieve the power, he knew: it was the same kind of power as BITES THE DUST.

After two whole hours of research on this power and how the brain of the killer worked, he had already concluded some things: First, it acted exactly as a quirk, in terms that it was the same part of the brain that controlled it. Second, it would be impossible for him to take the power. With all of that in mind, he took some documents and warped to the bar. If he couldn't take young Midoriya quirk, then he would just make him a puppet.

 **At the bar:**

Izuku descended the stairs with Tomura. After 2 whole hours of lying in bed, they both had felt asleep. When Izuku woke up, the first thing he saw was a lot of dust where the pillow previously was. 'I got to do something about that', he thought, 'he probably just did it while he was asleep'. After that, he woke Tomura, and decided to go downstairs, see if Kurogiri could make them something to eat. It was already about 2 P.M, and they were both starving. Thanks god Izuku told his mom he would be staying for the day, if not Inko would be dead worry by now. So they went downstairs and asked Kurogiri for something to eat

-"Well, we have some curry from yesterday", he said to the two kids. Then, he addressed Midoriya "Do you like curry? Do you have some form of allergy? Maybe to gluten? You don't have to worry though, it doesn't have any."

-"N-no sir, it's fine", said Izuku, sweatdroping. He couldn't understand yet how such an elegant and powerful man was so… caring? To say the least. It was as if Beast Jeanist was constantly asking if he had his coat, so he didn't catch a cold. The thought made him giggle a little, something both Tomura and Kurogiri noticed, but didn't mind.

Just before they finished eating, Sensei appeared, carrying a suitcase.

-"Kids", he said as he sat on a chair next to the counter, looking at both kids," I have found some things that will help young Midoriya access to his quirk. When you're finished eating, I will warp us to a laboratory I have. There", he said, now looking at Izuku," we will determine how your power works."

-"Thank you very much, sir" said Izuku, lowering his head in respect. He started to feel the same way about the man as Tomura did. He wasn't rescued by him, but there was something about the intimidating figure that, paradoxically, reconforted him. It was somewhat similar to what he always felt whenever he saw Allmight on a video: the feeling that nothing wrong could happen to him.

-"Oh, please", said the man, standing up," call me Sensei".

 **Meanwhile, at the park:**

Bakugou was playing "heroes and villains" with some friends. He was the hero, obviously. That damn Deku hadn't come today. The coward usually never came after he beat him. However that was only a day or two, after that he would just follow them as usual. However, it had been a whole week now. He didn't know what to feel. In one side, he was relieved not having the annoying green kid following him around, cheering everything he did, it was as if he was mocking him. However at the same time he felt… worried? Worried that he wouldn't come back? In school he had been absently staring at the walls or his hands. No. Not absently. More like he was extremely focused on something. Anyways, the fact that he didn't came all this days made him feel sorry?

-"Oi, Katsuki!", said a kid" You're playing or what?"

-"Yeah, yeah, shut up idiot", answered aggressively the ash haired kid.

No, It was impossible for him to be sorry. That would mean that he did something wrong, and that was impossible. It was all Deku's fault for being a liar like he was. Deku was a nobody, and he would be the number one hero."

 **At the lab:**

All for One just warped with the two kids, leaving Kurogiri at the bar doing his things. The lab was a big white room. It was filled with machines of every kind, and in the middle of everything, there was another little room, with walls made of thicc(k) glass.

-"Now," said All for One, as he entered the glass room," shall we enter the room."Izuku started to look at him with a little concern."Worry not, young Midoriya", said the man, actually reading the kid's thoughts thanks to a quirk of his," it's not a cage, it's only so we can have clean lectures on your power."

With that, the little kid a little calmer, entered the room with Sensei and his friend. The last had insisted in coming, saying that he needed to see his friend's power.

-"Then," explained Sensei,"I will use a quirk of mine on you. It's called Impel _(yes, it's a reference to Skykadet13's fanfic, go check it out if you haven't, the character of Izuku is brilliant)_. With this quirk, I will force your power. It theoretically only works on quirks, but according to my research, it will also affect to the part of your brain that controls the power. I have to warn you, it will trigger your power to its maximum extent for now, so you'll feel really tired, as if you had used all your strength, because you will. Are you ready?", asked All for One, to what Izuku shook his head in approval."Very well."

And with that, black tendrils shoot out of the man's fingers, connecting with Izuku's chest. And after feeling the black traits touch him, he felt how time stopped.

Now that he payed attention to the feeling, it was as if he was trying to stop a wheel, feeling how it had force propelling it towards, but stopping it nevertheless, as if he was a break. The world had turned grey, and he couldn't hear anything, just like last time. It was as if he was in a completely different world, only he could access. One second passed. Two seconds passed. Up to five seconds passed in his world, but then, he started to feel nauseous, as if he had runned too fast for too much time. And so, time continued his course anew. When he returned to the present, he fell to his knees, gasping.

-"So?", asked an impatient Tomura, "How is it?"

-"Let him take some air, Tomura", said Sensei calmly, and after a few seconds he asked,"More importantly, do you feel how it is to access your power?"

-"Yes, I think i know how to do it", said Midoriya, as he accessed his quirk again, this time for only 2 seconds.

-"Excellent,", said the man, pleased," now I want you to try and move in stopped time."

-"A-allright…", and with that, Izuku entered his world of stopped time and took two steps to the right. After he let time flow, Tomura looked at him surprised. Outside of his world, it was as if Izuku just blinked from one place to another, and the blue haired kid thought at the beginning it had just been his sight that had failed him. However, the tall man knew perfectly that it was work of Midoriya's power.

-"Lastly, I want you to try and stop and let flow time repeatedly as fast as you can"  
Izuku stopped time again. Each time it was easier, starting to do it almost without thinking. He stopped it for 4 seconds, not wanting to puke, and let it flow. However, he wasn't able de stop it again for another 4 seconds. It was as if the wheel went at the same speed, but the brakes just scraped it, not stopping it. He then tried stopping time for only two seconds. And when he started it, he wasn't able to stop it for another 2 seconds. 'As thought, it doesn't let me stop time for as long as I have already stopped it.'

-"So?" Asked All for One patiently

-"I think I can only stop it after a cooldown", explained Izuku," that is the same amount of time as I have stopped time before".

"Huh", chuckled Tomura," Equivalent exchange, I guess."

-"You have done very well, young one." said All for One, as he kneeled to the level of the kid and put a hand on his head,"For now, rest. I will analyse the readings on your power. Train it, and break your limits.", he then stood up, looking at Shigaraki"Tomura, you have made yourself a good way. Don't let it go."

And with that, he warped the two kids back to the bar.

 **In front of Izuku's house:**

After training with Sensei, Izuku just felt exhausted. Stopping time so much time repeatedly felt like he had all the energy of his body. So Tomura, seeing how his friend was going to black out at any moment due to the fatigue, asked Kurogiri to warp them both to Izuku's house. After ringing the bell, the adult and the two kids were welcomed by Momma Midoriya, who almost forced them to enter and have dinner. However, while the two kids were setting the table, Kurogiri received a message from his master: 'Nomu warehouse, now.'. He wasn't used to All for One speaking to him in such an imperative way, so after almost five whole minutes of apologies, he excused himself out of the Midoriya's household, leaving his phone number so that he knew when he had to come over take Tomura..

The two kids were finally on the table, eating katsudon. Inko couldn't help but smile, it had been almost a year since his friend's quirks started to appear, and in that time, his son had stopped inviting kids over, and being as joyful. That's why seeing him laugh with the kid (who oh god, needed some hydratation on his skin), made her heart a little warmer.

-"Shigaraki", said the mom, "I have noticed you eat in a very elegant way. It's a joy seeing such young kids with modals", she exclaimed cheerfully.

Izuku and Tomura couldn't contain his laughter. Just thinking about Tomura as a refined gentleman instead of the rude self he was made them want to fall to the ground.

-"Mom, no," said Izuku, containing his laugh,"it's just his quirk. He turns everything he touches with all five fingers into dust"  
-"Oh dear", said the mother as she drew a hind to her mouth," your bed must be such a mess".

The fact that she wasn't actually wrong made the three burst into laughter. It was fine, for all of them, to feel like they did at the moment. For Tomura, the kid who had lost everything and was abandoned by heroes, to feel he had some motherly figure with him. For Izuku, the child that had been bullied for almost a year now because of his quirklessness, to have an actual friend. And for Inko, just seeing his baby boy in such a state of joy, made her want to cry.

After they had finished eating, Izuku went to her mom with Tomura. She was finishing cleaning the dishes, when Izuku pulled her skirt a little to get her attention

-"Mom, with Tomura and Sensei we have discovered what my quirk is !", exclaimed Izuku

-"Oh, really?!", asked Inko, intrigued," and who is that Sensei you talk about?"

-"Oh, he's…."

-"He's my guardian", said Tomura

-"Oh, but I thought that Kurogiri man was your guardian", said Inko, as she placed carefully the last glass she finished cleaning next to the drain.

-"Well, he's also my guardian", explained Tomura," except Sensei is the one that teaches me everything because I don't go to school. Kurogiri is more the one that makes me dinner, makes sure I'm warm at night and helps me with my homework from Sensei"

-"So, he's like your teacher and Kurogiri is like your dad!", exclaimed Izuku, having figured it out

-"I...guess", said Tomura, blushing a little. It was true Kuro acted like an… overprotective parent.

-"Anyways baby, what's your quirk?", asked the adult

-"I can stop time!", said Izuku, keeping his enthusiasm

-"Dear, we had already talked about that,"said Inko, saddening a little," it's just that you see things a little slower, like boxers while in a fight".

-"But mom, look!", exclaimed the young one as he froze time. In four seconds, he moved behind his mom, and took the glass she had previously cleaned. After resuming time, it appeared as he had teleported behind the mother , but had the glass on his hand. Tomura, now used to his ability, didn't reacted, but Inko let a little gasp of amazement.

-"My, then it's possible", said Momma Midoriya, awesomed," I never thought such a power could be possible. Izu, my dear," she said pulling him into a hug" you can, and you will, my boy, become a hero".

Tomura didn't know what to feel at the moment. It was a little bit awkward, just standing there in such an emotive moment for the two Midoriyas. In the other hand, he felt angry at the mention of heroes, as he did always. Seeing a kid just wanting to be a hero, not understanding how rotten society was enraged him. However, he reminded it was Izuku the one we were talking about. He only knew him for a week now, but he felt connected to the kid, and he was so pure, as if even just as a kid, could already considered having the character of a true hero. If anything, he felt happy, happy that he could see his friend and his moms crying of joy.

-"Mom," said the green haired kid," can Tomura sleep over? Please please please please…"

-"Sure, I'll just message Kurogiri to tell him he doesn't have to come over", said the adult," Meanwhile, why don't you two go upstairs play?"

-"Yeah, let's go Tomura!", and with that, the two kids ran upstairs.

 **Nomu warehouse:**

Kurogiri just received a text from Tomura's friend's mom, saying he would be sleeping over. At first, the mist had been scandalised because the kid didn't have any pijamas, or his toothbrush, and he had the tendency to disintegrate the pillows at night, but after several minutes of texting, Inko reassured the man that Shigaraki would be alright.

Kurogiri had been helping All for One for almost an hour now. They were on the Nomu warehouse, in the office, Sensei in front of the computer, and Kurogiri reading some files next to him.

They had been going over the lectures of Midoriya's experiments. At first, it was something nerve cracking: it didn't have sense how his power worked. There had to be some residual effect to stopping time, but there wasn't anything in the lectures, not a small change in gravity, nor a wind provoked by the kid, that theoretically was moving way faster than light. The reason why Sensei asked for Kurogiri's help was that, while he may be a villain and a half time dad, he also had a degree in physics and neurology, and was the main collaborator in the creation of Nomus, and for someone that had genetically engineered a killing machine, this problem was being the hardest one yet.

-"What if,", proposed Kurogiri,"he doesn't move faster than light?"

-"Then there wouldn't be an explanation to why he moves so fast", responded the master," it is impossible to stop time. Time, unlike space, doesn't have a… physical tissue. Black holes are created distorting the tissue of space, but time is just a human invention,"he continued, as he stood up, looking at the same files as Kurogiri."a name for actions that succeed each other."

-"Yes, but it's the only possible option we have left. He doesn't teleport because there isn't residual matter, he doesn't move faster than light because there's not wind, and he doesn't stop time because that's actually impossible"

-"Then what options do we have left", asked Sensei. He was the most powerful man in the underworld, and knew everything about quirks, that's why seeing that a simple power turned into such a headache was… enerving.

-"Wait…"said Kurogiri, realizing something"What if he doesn't stop time. What if he shapes reality itself?"

-"Explain" said All for One, not knowing where this was going. To shape reality was impossible, something that only a god could do. Yet, there had been a man that restarted timelines, so it wasn't really inimaginable

-"Like when you're editing a video", continued Kurogiri" you cut a fragment, and insert a small video inside, what if he can do that?"

That was something terrifying. That meant that a 4 year old kid could actually rewrite reality at will. He did not know how it worked, but this power was extremely similar to the one belonging to the serial killer, who could rewrite reality, just unconsciously. In the reports, he stated that he did not know how many times he had restarted the timeline, that it restarted itself once somebody knew his identity without him doing anything. However, young Izuku could stop time at will, and so rewrite reality.

-"It's only a theory", said the mist,"but it's worth a try, if he actually rewrites reality, there should be some indicators in his brain. Even if it's in time stopped, when it restarts we can have a small clue to how his brain works while using the power. I'll start preparing some tests. Master, you should get some rest."

It was true that All for One hadn't slept in days. While he had some quirks that made his caffeine levels sky rocket, that didn't actually replaced sleep.

-"Thank you Kurogiri" and with that, he warped away, leaving Kurogiri working on his computer.

Izuku had proven himself a terrifying weapon. He needed him on his side. And he was going to have him.

 **Izuku's room:**

Izuku and Tomura were playing poker. For the last hour or so, Shigaraki had tried to teach the game to his friend, and just the simple rules had taken half an hour. After that, they had started playing the game itself. The thing is, Izuku was terrible at bluffing, while Tomura had a lot more of experience, because he liked to play with Kurogiri. And if he could identify the bluff of a man that didn't actually had a face, he could read an almost 5 years old like an open book. The little kid would start to giggle if he bluffed, and he never knew when Tomura did bluff. It was just a plain facial expression, not giving any information. 'So that's why it's a poker face', he thought. It made sense, you give the enemy the least information possible. However Izuku, while very young, started to develop a playstyle himself.

In the last rounds, everytime he had a poor hand, he just bluffed, and started to giggle a little. At first, it was involuntary, but then, after a few rounds, he had learned how to suppress and fake the laugh. But this time, he actually had a royal flush. So he actually faked the laugh. Tomura took the bait and betted 4 of his 20 chips, and exactly the same amount that Izuku had at the moment. So the face of Tomura, when he saw that the green haired kid had fooled him in a way Kurogiri never had, was a poem itself.

-"HA!", said Izuku, with a shiteating grin," now that's how you play poker!"

-"Mere luck, young apprentice", said Shigaraki. He knew perfectly it hadn't been luck. It was actually a very good play, playing in long term. It was something that was in that chinese book Sensei had made him start to read. It was actually scary, how in only an hour, a 4 years old had managed to manipulate him into thinking he was perfectly predictable."Anyways, we should sleep."

-"You only said that because now you're scared", pointed Midoriya

-"No, I'm not", oh boy he was scared. He needed to change subject quickly." Anyways, if we're not going to sleep, what do we do? I know!", he exclaimed," what if we name your quirk?"

-"I thought 'Time Stop' was alright", said the little one

-"Nah, it's just too boring. And if someone reads your file, in the case you continue with your heroe thingie," said Tomura with a little despise in his words," then you would be in a disadvantage"

-"Then what do I name it? It would contain time someway or another.", pointed Izuku

-"Ehh...How is it to be in time stopped?", asked Tomura, looking for inspiration.

-"Well, it's…" started Izuku," like if I was in another different world. Everything is in shades of grey, and there is no sound. If I'm attentive, I can even hear my heartbeat! But there isn't much else to it. It's just like a world only I can access."

-"Then that's it!", exclaimed Tomura, snapping his fingers," We'll call it 'The World'."

-" 'The World'?", asked Izuku

-" Yes. In all capital letters, that way it will be even cooler. THE WORLD"

-"THE WORLD, stop time… I like it"

 **A/N:**

 **So guys, sorry for making you wait so long, so here you have, nearly 4000 words of story.**

 **First of all, a warning. This week, I'm going to be busy as fuck, I've got like 3 projects for the next week, so it's highly probable this weekend there won't be a new chapter.**

 **I must also like: what do you prefer, a very long chapter every week, or two shorter chapters every wednesdays and sundays?**

 **Now that I have revealed how Izuku's powers works, next chapter it will be how he adapts to life with them. Not exactly a filler, more like a preparation for the chapter after that, where I have thought of some things. I also want to make a sassy/ironic Midoriya when he's a teen, thanks to the influence of Tomura, and I want to build this slowly.**

 **Onto the next topic: What Hero/Villain name should Izuku have?**

 **Thanks for all the support I'm having. I'm really sorry if I can't post as many chapters as other fanfics, but it's just that I come home super late after school and all the activities I have, and It's kinda hard to make up time for writing, even if it's something that relaxes me and I like. So, thanks for your patience, and stay tuned for more! (god I need a new catchphrase."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Classroom:**

-"Well, nice quirk for a villain!", yelled Bakugou

The first thing Midoriya did the day after Tomura named his quirk was to present it to the class. He was crazy excited, to show them how he wasn't powerless, so at first period he asked the teacher if he could make an announcement and here he was. He had explained more or less how his quirked worked, how it allowed him to stop time for a brief moment, and even showed them how it worked, using it a couple of times. The kids on his class were as excited as him, to see that one of his classmates had such a powerful, unrealistic quirk.

Bakugou on the other hand, was terrified. 'Why are they cheering him', he though,' he's quirkless, useless Deku, he can't be good at anything. He definitely can't have a better quirk than I do. Quickly Katsuki, think…'

And so, he said that sentence that changed the whole ambience of the room.

At first, there was a silence that made Izuku consider if he had stopped time again, but then, the muttering started. Some students were debating, internally or between them, how his quirk could be used for villany. Katsuki was relieved how his intervention made people reconsider their view on Izuku. They started thinking:'Wait, he could use his quirk to steal my lunch', or 'He could copy on any test he wanted'.

Izuku was at the verge of crying. You'll have to forgive the nearly 5 years old, but seeing how everybody questioned him only by a simple sentence Kachaan said saddened him. But it wasn't only sadness, no. There was also anger. It was justified, how could a potential terrorist, of all people, judge him? Tears started pouring from his eyes.

At the sight of that, the cruel blonde smiled. 'That's it, nobody is better than me, learn your place useless Deku!', he though with a smirk on his face. Izuku was internally debating some options. He should sit on his desk, and wait for school to end, but he also really wanted to get out of here, and he knew how easy it would be with his quirk. But then, he saw the look on Kachan's face: if he flew now, the beating would be legendary. So, he decided to sit and wait till school was over. Fortunately, today it was Wednesday, so he only had school until 1 pm. That was 4 hours of enduring the looks of suspicion on the other kids faces. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell signaling that 4th period was over rang, and Izuku just teleported out of the class using his quirk. He knew if he stayed there, Kachan would just take him outside and beat him, so he ran home as fast as he could, using his quirk every now and then to win time.

 **Midoriya's household:**

Izuku entered his house exhausted. Technically, he ran from his school to his house in 4 minutes, even though he lived a kilometer away from it and that he was 4 years old, but the fact that he could stop time helped rising his personal mark. After crossing the door, he threw his Allmight backpack to the ground, and layed next to him. He had never ran so fast in his life. He knew if he stayed, Kachan would have destroyed him, not only physically, but also verbally. And the 4 years old was already tired of the ash aired one telling him some 'bad words', as his stupid teacher used to say. 'Wait, I called my teacher stupid in my head?', thought Izuku. He would have never even thought of defying the authority of the teacher some weeks ago, before meeting Tomura, but now he was more… confident. I mean, the teacher just let Kachan and his friends beat him whenever they wanted, so he had to be a little stupid.

Inko came to receive her little boy that just came from school, but immediately the joy turned into concern when she spotted the kid laying on the ground, painting, some tears on the corners of his eyes.

-"Izuku, dear, are you all right?, asked the concerned mother

Izuku started hyperventilating. He didn't know how to start. He hadn't done anything wrong, so why was he feeling so nervous? It's like if he tried imagining the first things he was going to say, they immediately faded indo chaos. The mother, seeing how his son was having a panic attack, just layed on the ground with him and hugged him tight. She didn't know how to act when someone had a panic attack. Heck, she even had some herself sometimes. You can't blame a single mother raising a child for that. So she just laid there with the kid, and after half an hour, where Izuku possibly felt asleep at some point, he stood up, and told his mom the whole Kachan affair while they were eating.

 **Villains hideout, Tomura's room:**

-"THAT IDIOT SAID WHAT?", said Tomura with pure rage

After Izuku finished talking with her mother about Katsuki, and after multiple rounds of sobbing, he finally let all the weigh out. Her mother was amazed and horrified at how a 4 years old, not only put up, but endured all that bullying. Not only for Kachan, but from the other students and the teachers too. She excused herself, saying she was going to buy some groceries, but in reality, Momma Midoriya was going to the Bakugou's to end that child's life. Well, not literally, she didn't carry any knives at the moment.

While mom was absent, Izuku decided to call Tomura to tell him what had happened today. They had exchanged their skype address, Izuku giving him his mother's, but it was still good. So after Izuku explained everything, Shigaraki was filled with more rage a human being should be allowed to.

-"SO, YOU'RE TELLING ME THE BOMBING PSYCHO OF ALL PEOPLE CALLS YOU A DAMN VILLAIN?", asked the blue haired kid rhetorically.

-"Yes, and I think if I I had stayed there more time he would have beaten me up", said Izuku quietly. He was being shy, but at the same time, he was confessing everything that happened, an even what he thought at the moment to Tomura, something he didn't do with his mother.

-"THAT'S FUCKING IT", he said, still shouting, while Izuku cringed at the use of a bad word,"TOMORROW I'M GOING TO SCHOOL WITH YOU AND I'M GOING TO DESTROY THEM", he said disintegrating a pen he had nearby. He found relaxing disintegrating things with his power whenever he was angry, so imagine how tired Kurogiri must be of playing Mario Kart with him.

-"Really Tomura, you don't have to. Probably by tomorrow the will have forgot about me", said the green haired kid. The'... just like always' in that sentence was needless to say

-"NOPE, I'M GOING, I'M GOING TO SHOW THEM NOBODY BEATS YOU", said Shigaraki, as he hang up.

It was funny. He was annoying, loud and violent, but in a week, Izuku felt he had been his best friend for life. True, he was similar to Kachan in these aspects, but he didn't see him as a useless piece of garbage. Even before he discovered his quirk, Tomura treated him well, and now that he knows how other people bullies him, he just goes saying he will protect him. Izuku at that moment was just… happy, there wasn't any other way to describe it. He was going to close his mother's computer, but after a second or so of internal debating, he decided to watch the video. You know. THE video.

 **Bakugou's residence:**

Inko was sitting in the couch with a cup of green tea with Mitsuki in front of her. Her husband was still working, and the kid could be in hell for all her cared. Actually, you could smell nitroglycerin in the house, you would never know if it was the kid's or the mother's.

-"Inko dear, you said you wanted to talk about something important", said the explosive mother, in her 'I'm a normal lovely housewife' tone.

-"Well, it's about your son.", said Inko, without saying anything else.

She wouldn't appear it, but Momma Midoriya was a master in the art of manipulation. She knew if she wanted to make Mitsuki angry on a hell level, she would have to let slip the information in very little quantity, and add tension, so she would ask for more information, just like a thirsty man coming from the desert would ask for all the water she had. Of course, she wouldn't show that to his precious boy, she didn't want to scare him, nor manipulate him: he had to grow up on his own terms. Though, she was starting to think about teaching some of the techniques she had to him, just in case.

-"How's that", asked the blond woman, taking the bait

-"Well, for starters, my son came today home with an amount of fear on his eyes that shouldn't be possible on a kid", she said, leaving the cup on the table," and after a long hour of calming him down, he explained to me that he thought Katsuki was going to kill him".

-"He was probably just playing, Katsuki is a little volatile, but he wouldn't actually do anything like that", said Mitsuki, her cheerful voice not matching her concerned face.

-"The thing is my kid has been coming home with bruises regularly. He's been trying to hide them, but he isn't really good at it. However, he never came scared after the bruises, so if he ran from school to home in 5 minutes, running for his life, I'm pretty fucking positive that he wasn't scared of Katsuki just 'playing'", said Midoriya, now leaning forwards. Mitsuki had been shocked at the green haired woman swearing: she never sweared, so if she did, it was really important. Needless to say, it was another strategy to manipulate the Bakugou. She was her friend? Yes, for almost 25 years now, but if her baby boy was being harmed, it was worth it.

-"I… see", mumbled Mitsuki. She hadn't exploded. But the thing is that didn't mean she wasn't angry. She was just saving the anger for when Katsuki came home. Perfect.

-"If this has been cleared out", said Inko, with a smile," I better get going. I have to go get some groceries for dinner".

With that, Mitsuki escorted Inko out of the house, still in her silent mood, just thinking what would she do with that brat of her's

 **The next day:**

Kachan was as pissed as one can be. Yesterday, when he came home from playing in the park with his followers, he was received by what can only be described as the death himself disguised as his mother. The first thing she did was order him to go sit in with her in the kitchen to talk. He was terrified, because of the way she ordered it. Usually, her mother would yell things like 'Get right here right now brat!', but she only said two words. 'Kitchen. Now.' She said it in, not a calm tone, but neither an angry one. It was as if instead of the explosions her words used to be, now each one of them hit him like if a skyscraper fell on him. When they started the discussion, the first thin she asked was about how he treated Deku. He answered that he treated him how he deserved, not saying too much but saying enough. It was then that all of Katsuki's senses were screaming danger.

He didn't know if it was her mother's second quirk, paranoia or something like that, but he could FEEL, how at any moment, a black tendril of death would shoot form a wall and kill him on the act. After a whole hour of her mother trying to teach him some basic empathy, he was sent to his room. Needless to say, it was the scariest experience the kid has ever had. All he could think about was how he would destroy Deku when he saw him, He was a coward, that went crying to his mom about anything. He was a coward, and he dared look down on him saying he would be a hero. No, the only thing he would allow him to be was a villain, so he could crush him to his will.

And it was what he was going to do, but not now, at first period. He would wait until the end, close all the exits thanks to his lackeys, and destroy him.

 **After-school:**

Tomura was entering the school Izuku went to. It was nothing special, actually, only some swings that seemed a little bigger that they should be, but that's it. However, what he didn't liked was how there were some kids at all of the gates, not doing anything, just waiting. For all Sensei had taught him, it meant bad news. He then saw his friend get out of the building, a smile on his face when he spotted him.

For Izuku, it had been a weird day. Even though she told her mom about the Kachan stuff, nothing happened. He wasn't dumb, he knew that if he told his mom, she would tell Kachan's mom too, but he couldn't contain it anymore. So when he entered the classroom and wasn't welcomed by a thermonuclear explosion, he felt surprised. He instead found a Kachan that was just sitting on his place, without saying a word, hate on his eyes, that were drilling the table. The whole day was an uneventful one, even if he could feel the stares of the blond one sometimes.

He then got out of the building and was welcomed by his friend, who had been waiting for him. However, Kachan had been following him, and he had surrounded then with half a dozen kids. He then revealed himself, shouting:

-"Well, if it isn't fucking useless Deku.", he said. Izuku was surprised by the new bad word, while Tomura recognized it very well. Kachan probably learned that from the talk with his mother yesterday.

-"Kachan?", asked Izuku, starting to shake. The old boy didn't like where this was going

-"Listen to me, villain, because I'm going to leave some things clear", he said, while he and his followers approached them. Tomura at first thought he was referring to him, but then he remembered the conversation he had yesterday with his friend, and his blood started boiling

-"So that's the idiot who's been beating you, right Izu?", asked the blue haired kid

-"Who are you now, his father? Oh, I forgot, he abandoned you, my bad", said Katsuki with venom on all of the words he said. Not bad for the opening blow of a 4 years old kid.

-"Stop it…", mutered Izuku

-"What are you saying? Guys, get him", and with that, 4 of the 6 kids acompaying Kachan hold Deku, ready to be beaten up

-"That's fucking it.", said Tomura, and with that, he held Bakugou by his wrists and pinned him to a wall nearby, carefully leaving one finger on the air, "Who do you think you are, brat?"

-"Who am I? WHO AM I?" started Katsuki, going nuts, " I'm the next number 1 hero, you creep, now get out and maybe I won't beat you just like I'm gonna do with Deku right there. If i point correctly, maybe a make him unable to run away from me ever again!"

That was it. The fucking last straw. Not only this idiot was going to leave his friend on a wheelchair, but he was also claiming to be a hero. This is why society is fucked up. Because it create kids like that. And with that, Tomura put the five fingers on each wrist and started disintegrating them. The blonde started screaming in pain, so he stopped some seconds later. Enough for a scar but not for nerve damage.

-"You. YOU. That's the quirk of a villain. No wonder you and Deku are so good friends.", said Katsuki, staggering. He couldn't use his explosions, so he had to use his lackeys. "Guys, beat him!"

-"Izu, get out of there!", shouted the blue haired kid.

And with that, he activated THE WORLD. While in time stopped, he got out of the kid's grip and ran to Tomura's side. He also noticed that using THE WORLD for 5 seconds didn't hurt so much anymore.

-"Let's get out of there" said Tomura. And with that, they both ran to the Midoriya's, losing Bakugou's lackeys on the way.

Katsuki, still lying on the ground of the school, was crying over his wrists, now submerged under the cold water of a fountain.

'The next time we see each other', he thought, ' I'm gonna kill you like the villain you are

 **A/N:**

 **So guys, I'm (barely) alive. This week has been hell, I had a thousand projects and essays to make, and I was sick, and the medicines I was taking made me very tired, so I really couldn't find the time nor the forces to write. But now I'm fine. Kinda**

 **I've been thinking of introducing some OCs, just one or two, I've already got the idea, just tell me if you think it's a good idea or not.**

 **Now, for today's question: Kill Mineta or not?**

 **As I said, this episode was something of a filler? Mainly to establish the relationship Katsuki and Izuku are going to have. Next one is going to start building Izuku's personality, I really want to make him into a sassy, clever as fuck version of himself.**

 **And, a little recommendation; read Masayoshi by king1239. It's a sick fanfic from which i'm inspiring myself a little for the OCs, and I really thing it's not getting the support it deserves.**

 **Anyways, listen to Rachmaninoff second concerto whenever you're sad, and stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Villains pub:**

A lot had happened since Izuku's last confrontation with Kachan.

To be exact, 4 days. And in those 4 days, many things changed.

The first thing was when he came home with Tomura, fleeing the fight, her mother saw the two of them, breaking into the house. She went to check on the boys, and when Tomura told her about the whole fight, a flame lit on her eyes.

It was the flame of somebody who was going to kill somebody and knew how to hide a ficking corpse.

Of course, she stayed some minutes calming the boys, then, she went to her room, taking the phone, and she only said one thing. "Izuku dear, tomorrow you're sick, so you're not going to school. Actually, you're not going for the whole week. You're staying here to rest"

At first, Izuku was really confused. He obviously wasn't sick: he didn't have a fever, nor a cold. But then a smirk on Tomura's face pointed him where all of this was going. Katsuki couldn't hurt him in his own house. Shigaraki really started admiring the woman, for her bright moves. 'Of course, that's only a temporal solution', thought Tomura, ' then again if she left for her room she's probably planning what she's gonna do next'.

Izuku kind of started understanding why she let him skip school, but was more concerned about what he could do. Mom wouldn't let him stay home by himself, and she had to work. Then, an idea came to his mind.

-"Hey Tomura," said the green haired kid," while I'm 'sick', why don't I stay with you and Kurogiri?"

Tomura had already considered the possibility, and knew perfectly that Kuro would allow Izuku to stay at the bar.

So now, four days later, that's where they were, the three of them, playing poker. In the days Izuku had been with them, a game of poker after lunch had become a tradition.

Right now, Kurogiri was winning: it was incredibly hard guessing if the man was bluffing or not, because he didn't actually had a face. Tomura, however, had to know a trick or something because he knew whether or not the mist was bluffing. In this round, Kurogiri had already withdrawn. Tomura and Izuku, were on the river round, and the 5 common cards were already shown. Tomura had three 10, while Izuku had a straight. Tomura went full in, trying to deceive the boy: he hadn't bet anything big yet, so if he did, he surely had to have a winning hand.

However, Izuku read further that what Tomura's poker face let see: his pinky finger was shaking.

One of the disadvantages of Tomura's quirk was that he couldn't hold the cards with his hand completely, so his pinky was in the air the whole time. And when lying, he would tense his hand, hence shaking his free finger.

-"All right then", said Izuku, a smirk on his face," then I'm going full in too"

And it was at this moment that Shigaraki knew, he fucked up.

Izuku took the whole pot for him, leaving Tomura out of the game and Kurogiri laughing like a madman.

-"Anyways", said the bartender wiping away some tears, " Your mom must be about coming so put your shoes on"

Izuku obeyed, as he did always. Kurogiri was a very kind person, so the least he could do was to follow his orders immediately.

However, while Izuku was looking for his shoes, Sensei appeared. He did that sometimes, teleporting into the bar, to communicate something to Kurogiri, and then leaving

. One day, Tomura and Izuku convinced him to play poker with them. The black haired man agreed, and was very pleased to see what good liars were his apprentice and his friend. Of course, he could use his mind reading quirk, but still, it was admirable how well could two kids lie so well at this age.

However, this time he did not appear to play poker, but to run some tests on Izuku. Kurogiri had been working on a brain signal reader all week, and it was finally ready to work. With that, All for One could finally understand just how this almighty power worked.

-"Hello kids", he said in his cold but familiar voice," I was wondering if you could help me in some of my experiments. This one is about you Izuku"

-"Yeah, sure thing Sensei", said Tomura excited. His sensei didn't usually ask for help, so when he did, he was more that euforic to help him out

-"Of course Sensei", said Izuku, bowing his head a little unconsciously, but smiling at the same time

-"Very well then," said All for One," Kurogiri, would you be so kind?"

And with that, the four of them warped to the Nomu's warehouse.

 **Aladera school, an hour earlier**

Inko Midoriya was a calm woman.

She raised her baby boy alone in the most caring way. She always greeted people at work, or at the grocery store. She even donated part of the little salary she had to NGOs.

Granted, there were things that _irritated_ her, like that that fucking bastard Hizashi, abandoning his fucking son.

But overall, she was a kind, calm woman.

So it was a little new for the principal of the school to see the woman burst into his office, saying with the utmost controlled rage:

" **I want an immediate transfer of my son Izuku to another school"**

I said a calm woman, not someone who didn't know hoy to use her anger and intimidate people.

"Mrs. Midoriya, while your presence is always a pleasure, it is impossible for me to talk to you now. Perhaps we can arrange a…"

Inko Midoriya glared at the man. ' _How the fuck can a woman so gentle be so fucking scary_?'

Ignoring everything the principal just said, Inko sat right in front of the man, pulled some documents and leaned over to impose her figure over the man.

"I have already every document at my disposal to take my son out of this pitiful excuse for a school, that is supposed to educate children. Also, I have already contacted other schools to make sure they have room for another kid. By law,"(it would be a good moment to mention that Inko Midoriya was the top student at her Law school) " I must be able to guarantee the education of my son at all moments, that's why I took the liberty of filling applications for other schools."

"But miss, your son can't…", said the principal

"Yes, yes I know" interrupted Midoriya, already knowing the man would bring up some formality of the transfer, as any scared bureaucrat would," transfers can only be made at the end of the semester, and that it stated one month ago. However, I can take my son out of this school, as long as he passes the exams imposed by the government"

"You can't do that", muttered the man, with all the courage he had left.

"He will be homeschooled, and I am afraid you have no say in this, since it's all completely legal. Every obstacle you make will be interpreted as an attempt to sabotage my son's education, and will be taken to Court. Now, if you would, please sign here, here and…"

 **Nomu warehouse:**

Izuku was already a little tired from his tests with Sensei.

He had put him some kind of metallic crown that made noises and was asked him to stop time several times. The good thing is that he discovered that his limit was now at 6 seconds: a small improvement, but still an improvement.

After some tries, Sensei went with Kurogiri inside a room where a lot of machines with lectures were stored. Izuku didn't understand them, even though he knew they had to be about his powers and the tests.

So, instead of trying to decipher what those lectures were, he left that work to the professionals and went to play with Tomura. He had brought the cards, so they could play while the adults did their thing.

-"Hey Tomura," said Izuku, putting the cards out of his pocket," you mind some poker".

-"Ok, but I'm distributing the cards", said the blue haired kid, taking the cards of the other boy's hand.

Normally, Shigaraki wouldn't care about who distributed, but one time Izuku used his power to see the cards each one had while distributing, so he didn't want that experience again, not only because he lost, but because Izuku didn't stop playing with his head during that game. A truly terrifying experience indeed.

Shigaraki started handing the cards to Izuku, and then an idea popped out of his head

-"Hey Izu, wasn't your birthday tomorrow?"

-"It's true!", said Izuku, honestly surprised. With so much going on lately, he had forgot about his birthday completely

-"What do you want to do? We could go somewhere. I think I would be able to convince Kuro to seep us in the amusement park without having to pay…"

-"Honestly, I had thought of going to the Hero museum. They have cool costumes and support equipment", Tomura frowned, something to what Izuku quickly responded " but that's only an option, if you don't want to, it isn't something necessary, we could go to the park you just…"

-"Nah, Izu, if you really want to go, I'll go with you. Even if it will bug me seeing All Might's face plastered everywhere, I'm sure it will be fun"

At that moment, Izuku was as happy as he ever had been. Even if Tomura loathed heroes, he would go with him, just to make him happy. Izuku could never be grateful enough.

Sensei had also heard this conversation, with his _Enhanced senses_ and _Multitasking_ quirks. His apprentice was becoming closer to the boy, perhaps at a dangerous pace, if he was going to abandon his road of hatred towards the heroes for him.

He would take a part in all of this.

He approved of Tomura going to the hero museum, but he would have to starts in drawing Midoriya to his side, to transform him into a puppet. Well, now that he actually knew the child, he knew that was not longer an option. The kid was too bright to be completely manipulated, but his beliefs could be influenced. And that was what he was going to do.

As for now, he was intrigued by the lectures of the kid's brain. While the machine couldn't register any reading in time stop, it could do it an instant before and after that. And, as with every scientific research, All for One was left with Kurogiri theorising what was happening in between those lectures and what did they mean.

The moment before the stop was completely normal, as expected, but the interesting part was an instant after the time stop. There was literally nothing. Then seconds later, readings of activity so high, it shouldn't be possible.

They had deduced that this blank lecture was a value so high, it couldn't be registered. Now, assuming that was how his brain was in Izuku's "WORLD", as they called it, he needed to interpret what they meant.

Kurogiri, however, informed him that Inko was 5 minutes away, so that he and the kids, were heading to the bar.

Well, he could always continue his research later, it was always more productive with Kurogiri.

He to warped to the bar, after saving his work and storing his pre-quirk era's research books in the drawer.

' _An arrow, mhh?'_

 **Villains pub:**

Midoriya had just finished putting all his things in his backpack and was currently talking with Tomura and Kurogiri about his birthday, and that he wanted to go to the Hero Museum. Kurogiri, being the overprotective parent he was, didn't know if it was okay for Tomura to go to a place that reminded him constantly his hate for heroes. Knowing Tomura, after 5 minutes of being there he would have already disintegrated some dead hero's costume.

"Do not worry, Kurogiri" said Sensei appearing behind him " I am sure it will be fine".

"Master, the problem is I cannot be the one accompanying the children", pointed out the mist, " because of my appearance. I already have a criminal record, and it is very easy to recognize me. And in all honesty, I do not trust Inko Midoriya will be able to keep Tomura from destroying things"

"Mhh… That shouldn't be a problem if I am the one going with them", said All for One, seeing a gold opportunity to bring Midoriya to his side.

"But Sensei," panicked Kurogiri," you are the most notorious villain in all history. You will be immediately recognized!"

"Kurogiri", chuckled the mastermind," one does not become the lord of the underworld without a shapeshifting quirk or two. You mustn't worry."

The mist just accepted that, and went to resume his duties as a barman, cleaning the shit out of every glass he saw. Sensei was left watching over the children, who were now drawing something on a notebook.

Said notebook intrigued him. It had drawings of heroes with their names, but it also had some characteristics of said heroes written (in crayon, which made it hilarious). Upon further inspection, Sensei saw these characteristics were very detailed, and even had some weaknesses of the heroes. If this was Midoriya's doing, he needed to exploit that. It could be the beginning of a terrifying analytical ability. It reminded him of the files he made in the past, just when quirks erupted, about people with powers that could interest him. How they worked and their weaknesses. It was funny seeing how Midoriya was similar to the younger him.

The bell then rang, and Inko Midoriya entered the pub, as it was never closed (she only rang as a mark to politeness). She was already familiarised with it, and while she didn't completely like her son being in a place like that, she understood that it was where Tomura and Kurogiri lived, and that she couldn't do much about it. Plus, Kurogiri was a very responsible man, so she wasn't worried her almost 5 years old son would chug a whole bottle of whisky.

She went to the living room, where the children usually played, and saw them with a man watching over them. She stopped in her tracks upon seeing him. His imposing yet beautiful figure. The way it seemed like gravity itself was pulling everything to his grasp. His beautiful grey void eyes.

She felt many things: fear, admiration, respect… Before she could muster a single word, the man stood and greeted her:

"Ah", said the man, "you must be Midoriya's mother, Inko. I've heard wonders about you"

"Thank you", said the woman, doing her best not to stutter," You must be the 'Sensei' Izuku and Tomura talk about. They think very highly of you".

"I am pleased to hear that". After saying that, Izuku went to hug his mother, and Tomura stood by Sensei's side.

"Izuku dear", said Inko," I actually wanted to tell you something" The kid looked up to his mother intrigued " After the incident you had with Bakugou, I'm transferring you to another school. I have already some schools in mind, but I want to look at them together"

"Izu, you won't have to see that bastard anymore!" exclaimed joyfully Tomura. Midoriya just nodded at that. While it's true that _Katsuki_ hurt him at a any chance he had, it still was hard to stop seeing what had been his first friend. 'Though that can hardly be called a friend', thought Izuku.

"The only problem" continued the mother, "is that you can't go to this new school until the trimester ends, which means you will stay at home. I have to work, but i think I'll be able to educate you anyway. You just have to pass some exams, so it won't be really hard"

All for One analyzed the situation, and had to repress a chuckle. It was as if destiny just handed him that child.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I believe I can help you in that matter"

"How so?" Asked Inko.

"As I think you are aware, I am young Tomura's Sensei", explained the man, "I am responsible for his education, as he doesn't go to school for personal reasons. I believe I could also educate your son in the meantime."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. I can't be grateful enough", thanked Inko. Of course, she had planed all of it. She knew Sensei was a teacher, so by presenting him this situation, he was almost sure he would take his son under his wing. Inko Midoriya was many things, but stupid and unprepared weren't adjectives on that list.

"It would be my pleasure. I am excited to work with such a wonderful mind as Izuku's" With that, All for One had just the perfect opportunity to turn Izuku into one of the most powerful assets he would ever have. He already planned of making Tomura his successor, and if he had an ally that could stop time, he was sure, the two of them would take over the world.

"Mom", said Izuku" can we go tomorrow to the Hero museum for my birthday? Sensei said he could take us there since you're working, and teach us many things!"

"Of course dear. I trust Sensei will teach you many things!" And dear god he was going to do it. All for One was making sure Izuku discovered the many obscure secrets of this hero society.

 **A/N:**

 **So..**

 **I'm alive**

 **First things first. I'm sorry for just leaving the story like that, just without notice. On hiatus for I think it was a year. I had so many things to do, high school, conservatory( I'm graduating this year) that I just couldn't bring myself to do anything. Not just this fanfic, actually not being able to do anything with enthusiasm. So I guess I left the story like that, under the carpet, not knowing what to do with it.**

 **This school year started as shit, imma be honest. The stress was the same, the workload bigger, and honestly I'm glad I'm able to get 6 hours of sleep some nights. But even if the situation is worse, I just feel more… motivated? I dunno. It's also true that last year I kinda not had the best friends (actually, they're just assholes by now), but now I have made new ones, that actually share my interests and do not ridicule me to look cool . And I think that's why I feel more motivated.**

 **So I'm sorry I didn't at least told you anything about the story.**

 **Anyways, let's talk about business.**

 **I'm not sure how I will do for the update schedule. I honestly have no idea. I wrote this chapter in 2 days, with the notes I had from a year ago and a few ideas I had, but i don't know at what pace I will write other chapters.**

 **It is also true that I'm unable to sleep sometimes, so that's time I'll try to dedicate to writing.**

 **Also, I plan on doing some time skips. The next chapter will feature Tomura and Izuku as they are now in the story, but the chapter after that, i plan making Izuku being at least 11 years old. He will meet a special someone that will be appearing recurrently in the story. The chapter after that he will be experimenting with his quirk and making his personality a little more like Dio. He will not be as arrogant, and he will be passionate by heroics, but he will inherit All for One and his mother's talent for manipulation. He will also be an angry boi. Just a little. He will be involved in the sludge incident, just a little different to how it usually goes.**

 **Then, UA entrance exams. I have some ideas that can really be cool. And after that, it will follow the canon.**

 **So anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please, if you have any suggestion, type it on the comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Hero Museum, in the morning:**

Midoriya was as happy as a kid could get.

He was in the hero museum with his best friend and his mentor, and there were so many cool things around. Now that he thought about it, Sensei looked as always, but he said that to strangers he looked like a completely different man. Something about a selective perception quirk or something like that. He was a little intrigued, but he couldn't care at the moment because HOLY COW WAS THAT A GOLDEN AGE ALL MIGHT COSTUME?

"Wow… so cool and shiny…" said Midoriya, almost drooling.

"What is it Midoriya, something got your attention?"asked Sensei, perfectly knowing the answer.

"It's All Might's costume! It's so big…", said Izuku

"Well, as big as he is, his brain is just the size of a nut", responded All for One, jokingly, but knowing that said comment would pick the kid's attention.

"Why do you say that?" asked Midoriya almost pouting. Tomura just watched the whole scene, chuckling internally. He knew perfectly how heroes were and how All Might was. Sensei had shown him who he truly was, how he fought and how he thought, and honestly it was a wonder somebody with so much muscle and so little brain could become the Symbol of Peace.

"Well, you just have to look at what he does", explained Sensei, leading the way away form the costume into the alleyway, " he just throws punches at things and hopes the situation will resolve by itself. He thinks that if he punches something hard enough, every problem will disappear, that there will be this so called 'Peace' he searches ."They arrived to a room where were exhibited the costumes of some other heroes. "Don't you think it's ironic the man that is supposed to represent 'Peace' is the one that hurts people for a living, uncaring of the consequences? Uncaring if his punch will knock a building over and kill some families?"

Izuku just followed him in silent, behind Tomura as well. It is true that what Sensei said made sense: it didn't looked correct that someone would be praised for being violent. But at the end of the day, All Might saved tons of people, right? It is that there could be collateral damage, but even if some people died in the way, the overall score was alright. Wait. Did Izuku think as people's lives as expendable? He shook his head at the thought, and Sensei continued his explanation.

"Heroes, my dear Izuku, heroes are today one of the biggest diseases there is"

Izuku wanted to responded to that, but then Sensei stopped and looked at a suit. Endeavor's suit.

"Tell me Izuku, what do you see here?", asked All for One, looking directly at the Child's soul.

"Endeavor's suit? He's the number 2 hero, right?", responded Izuku, not knowing where Sensei was going with all of this.

"Really? Because all I see is a pile of lies" stated All for One, leaving Izuku completely shocked. "This man that so proudly calls himself the number 2 hero, has a kill count higher than most of the serial killers I've seen. He's killed countless families while fighting villains, and just left it saying it was 'collateral damage'. Sometimes the criminal he was fighting only stole a purse, but it doesn't matter to him. He will appear in the news as the man who saved the day, and the mother and her two children that had been crushed by the debris will never be known about. This," he said extending his arms" is the number 2 hero you adore."

Izuky just stood there, as his whole world collapsed around him. Sure, he knew not everybody could be saved, he was quite mature for his age. But discovering that the hero, no, the man, if he could even call him that, who he respected acted like that just to gain fame. And that he kept all of this a secret from the public, just so he could look like a hero, made him fall to his knees and start crying.

"B-but," asked Izuku, "there are good heroes, right? Some that are good and just, and that don't hurt others, right?"

Upon seeing this, Tomura fell to his side, putting his hand over the shoulder of his friend save for one finger recomforting him. He knew it was hard, but Sensei had to open his eyes.

"Of course Izuku, there are good people in this world, people that truly seek peace."responded Sensei," But sometimes, it is not the people you expect that are true heroes. While the immense majority of heroes do it for the fame and don't care what happen to others, there are still some good ones. Take underground heroes, for example. They don't receive nearly as much credit and fame as other heroes, but their actions are as noble or even more so."

All for One kneeled to Izuku's height, who was still on the ground, and continued explaining.

"Sometimes, it's not even heroes the ones who truly are heroes. Sometimes it's vigilantes, who do what must be done in order to maintain people safe, even if it goes against some regulations. And truly, there is no much difference between a vigilante and a villain, only to what extent they are willing to go to defend what is right and just"

Izuku was slowly stopping to cry, but he replaced the sadness he felt upon discovering how some heroes really are with confusion and self doubt. What Sensei was saying went against everything he knew and everything he believed in. Heroes were good, and villains are bad. What Sense was saying was essentially that heroes are villains and villains are heroes. It just was impossible to grasp that idea. Yet, Izuku, even if he doubted himself and everything he had been taught, that what Sensei was saying made a lot of sense, and even if it sounded wrong, it just felt… right?

"I am sorry I had to tell you that, but it is as thing are. I didn't make society as it is today. All this world of heroes, and villains, shaped to be a popularity contest while people suffer at its expense, has been established not by my hand. I know it is painful. Just imagine", he said chickling dryly", a world where people as Bakugo, that made fun of you and beat you because you were different, will be praised as a hero, a defender of the people, someone that was good incarnate."

At that thought, Izuku was at first terrified. Bakugo, who he thought was his friend and who inflicted so much pain in him, being adored. But soon Izuku discovered it was not only fear he felt. There was also anger. Upon discovering that, Midoriya immediately felt guilty, and started sobbing harder.

Sensei laid a hand on the shoulder Tomura was not rubbing.

"However, while I am not the one that set society as it is today, I want you to help me change it"

At that, Izuku just nodded, tears still in his eyes, his eyes trembling a bit

And Sensei _smiled_.

 **Aldera Junior, the same day.**

Bakugo was angry.

It's true that the statement could be used at any time, but he was particularly angry today. It's something it had been building up since Thursday. SInce _Deku_ and his friend fucking humiliated him.

Subconsciously, he scratched the scars in his wrists. They didn't hurt anymore, but they still ached. And that made Bakugo's wrath grow .

Not only Deku had called a villain to help him, but the squimp, didn't even have the nerve to show the next day. Or the next. Or today. The _coward._

And he didn't see him out of his house either. He either stayed there or got teleporte magically or someshit.

Right now Bakugo was in the classroom. waiting for the teacher to arrive, bored as he didn't have Deku to toy with.

But it was alright. Bakugo had already made sure his return to class would be a _warm_ one. He had told what happened to everybody, exaggerating some things and hiding some others, but what was important at the end of the day is that the whole class was convinced that Deku was a villain. He smirked at the thought. Oh, how much fun he was going to have once the green haired shit came back.

Katsuki had to interrupt his fantasies of torturing that villain when the teacher arrived and asked for everyone's attentions. That baldy jackass of a teacher was annoying and boring, but at least he admired Bakugo for his quirk and his strength, as he would most probably become a hero some day. 'It's always useful to say you were the teacher of the number 1 hero', though Katsuki, full of himself as usual

"As I imagine you're all aware", said the man standing in front of the children," Midoriya hasn't been coming to school lately. I have been informed this morning that he is going to transfer to another school for personal reasons."

As he finished the sentence, Bakugo exploded a pencil, and the whole classroom to see what happened. They only saw an kid with the face of rage itself, looking at his desk.

'That fucking COWARD' thought Katsuki, unbothered by the looks of his peers and teacher, ' That fucking Deku decides to just flee? I'll fucking kill him. I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! '

And he went through his school day, repeating this mantra, building up strength and anger for what was to come.

"Prepare yourself villain", said to Katsuki to himself, with a dry irony in his voice," for I am here".

 **Villain's pub, evening:**

Izuku just finished playing a game of poker with Tomura and Kurogiri, and was currently lying in a couch reading his notes about heroes, while Tomura was playing with the DS. After the visit to the museum, Sensei had transported them back to the pub and left.

Midoriya didn't know how to feel at the moment. He knew Sensei was right in everything he said, but still it was kind of hard just accepting all of that. Tomura noticed the troubled expression on the kid's face. He paused his game and took Izuku's notebook from his hands, forcing him to look at him.

"Izu, are you alright?" asked the blue haired boy.

"Yeah…", started the now 5 years old Izuku", it's just hard to digest everything Sensei said. He is right in many things, about Endeavor, and how vigilantes are basically heroes...But still it's hard suddenly changing your vision of everything".

"You said he's right in many things", said Tomura, " but you mean that there are things where he's not?"

"No! It's just…"responded Izuku apologetically," when he said that villains and vigilantes are the same thing. It was kind of a shock. In the eyes of the law, they are the same, but villains are bad, right?"

"Pff, do you even know what _bad_ , means?"

"Huh?"Izuku was confused to why Tomura asked him that. He didn't even have time to think about an answer when the older kid continued

"Villains are bad because they hurt people" said Tomura mockingly,"Well, guess what. We pay heroes to fucking punch somebody in the face until they surrender. Then people start saying that the difference between vigilantes and villains is that villains kill people. As if heroes didn't kill villains they try to capture, he. Bunch of hypocrites"

"Shigi…"

"But what really PISSES ME OFF, is how people treat villains not as people, but as a piece of entertaining. The bad guy that the hero beats with his incredible quirk. People don't consider that maybe, the guy that was robbing a store has a daughter with who he is living on the streets. There are even villains" said Tomura " who control the villains, the underworld, so everything is more organised and there is less chaos. That's why Sensei said that vigilantes and villains are similar: they both fight to achieve peace.

"But then what about All Might?" asked the green haired boy" He IS the symbol of peace. I don't understand why…"

"That IDIOT isn't but a BUFFON", shouted Tomura" he thinks that just because he exists and outshines every hero there is peace, and that there will never be any problems. IT'S THANKS TO HIM THAT VILLAINS GROW STRONGER. They collaborate with each other to either take him down or evade him. And you know, Izu, that blonde gorilla ain't no God, "He said placing al five of his fingers on Izuku's notebook

"There will be a day when he's just GONE", and with that, Hero analysis for the future no.3 crumbled to dust

Witnessing this and everything Tomura just said, Midoriya fell to the ground and started crying. Shigaraki, realising he might have gone to far, tried to approach him to reconfort him, but then Izuku just slapped his hand away and looked at him, directly into his eyes. Behind all the curtain of water, Tomura could see the rage in Izuku's eyes, wider that he'd ever seen in the boy's face.

Izuku sprinted to the door and got out of the pub. Kurogiri noticed a little to late, as the kid was already in the streets. He was about to open to search for the boy when Tomura got up and started going upstairs.

"Don't go Kurogiri", he said with a hint of regret in his voice" he'll come back"

 **1 block away from the Midoriya's household, 30 minutes later.**

Izuku had been running since he exited the pub. He was just too sad to think about anything. He even forgot he could use THE WORLD to get faster at home. Now , he was just walking, looking at the ground and immersed in his thoughts. He realised that more than sadness, he felt angry. Angry at Tomura for destroying his notes and shouting at him, but also angry at the heroes, for being such hypocrites. For lying, working only for fame and money. He started to understand why Tomura was so mad everytime he said he wanted to be a hero. It was as he would say:"Hey, I want to be a professional scammer when I grow up". It pissed him off. Izuku didn't even know he could build up so much rage

"Well, well, look who finally decided to appear"

Izuku lifted his head to see who it was, only to discover it was Bakugou and 3 of his cronies.

'Huh, happy birthday to me'

"We've really missed you, you know", continued Katsuki," there was no one I could hang out to have a great time you know, beating his ass. And then we learn that you're transferring! So we wanted to make a goodbye party. Everyone gets presents! **Now come so you can get yours** "

Normally Izuku would feel terrified at the scene. His fr-bully threatening him. But today he was just done with everyone's shit (spending so much time with Tomura really started showing). At the moment, he really wanted an excuse to kick that blonde's ass.

"Don't be a fucking coward, Deku. A future villain like you should come quietly to receive his punishment", said mockingly Bakugou closing slowly the gap between them, trailed by his minions.

"From you, you mighty hero?" asked Izuku, with rage and poison in each and every word. That made all of the bullies to stop in their tracks. Midoriya started walking towards them, with a presence a 5 years old shouldn't be able to have.

"Oh", said Bakugou," you're approaching us? Instead of running away you're approaching us?

"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer", replied Izuku, still walking towards them.

"Well, "chuckled the ashen haired kid, " look who learned how to cuss. Guys, get him".

At that signal, the 3 kids started running towards Izuku. Said kid decided to stand (menacingly) where he was until they were close enough. He needed to handle his cooldowns correctly or he would be done for. So he started to to what he did the best Analyze.

'Three enemies, running towards me. Probably they will attack at the same time. The kid in the right has a quirk that lets him elongate his fingers, so I should be careful with my eyes. I should take him down first. The others don't have a quirk that will help them.'

The 3 kids were now close enough for Midoriya to act. He smirked

'Alright, let's get down to business'

Just when the guy in the middle was about to punch him, he stopped time. As fast as he could, he moved the kid with the fingers quirk to face the attacker, so he would receive the punch. Then, he decided to stand behind the third kid, to kick him in the back once time resumed.

After 6 seconds passed, timed resumed again, and he kicked the kid he was behind of, making his face hit directly a wall.

Izuku couldn't help but feel pride at what he just did: almost knocking off 2 kids and the same time and leaving a third really confused. Midoriya was almost laughing, thinking about how it must have been for the kids to see the whole scene in real time.

As much as he was enjoying himself, he had a fight to win and a blonde to make into a donut, so he forced himself to focus again.

Luckly, the reaction time of theses kids was really bad, so he had already his time stop available. He used THE WORLD, for only 3 seconds this time,and he pushed the kid who threw the first punch, so he would fall to the ground, where the kid with the long fingers was. Izuku noticed how when he pushed the kid, he moved but didn't fall completely, as if gravity didn't fully applied in THE WORLD. 'That could be useful for later'.

Even though Izuku pushed him with just enough force so he would stumble, the kid fell at an amazing speed, knocking himself with the finger's quirk kid and putting both of them out of commission. 'Another aspect of my power to worry about once I'm done with this fight', thought Midoriya.

The last kid was getting up from the kiss he gave to the wall earlier. Izuku didn't even have to use his quirk, he just run towards him and he punched him in the face.

Or at least he would have done it, if an explosion didn't send him flying some meters away.

"You FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. I'm going to MURDER you." Said Bakugou, small explosions popping in his hands.

"I'd like to see you try, all mighty **Kaachan"** , mocked Izuku. He was done being nice. Katsuki wanted a fight? He would give him a fight. And sass.

"DIIIIIEEEE", and with that, Bakugou lunged at him with a right hook aimed straight to the head.

Izuku knew that Bakugou had a really good reaction time for his age, so he needed to play well his cards. That meant small bursts of time stop until he could land a finisher. He started by using THE WORLD for 2 seconds, evading the punch and throwing one straight to the gut. After said punch he let time flow again and was surprised when the ashen haired kid was send back, rolling in the ground at the impact, for about 5 meters.

'So that means that impacts on stopped time hit harder… Oh boy,' thought Izuku, now grinning' this is gonna be fun'

Katsuki recovered from the hit, and ran towards Deku accumulating swet for a big explosion. This time, instead of going for a punch, he tried shooting a blast towards Izuku's legs to paralyze him. Midoriya, however, stopped time again, and punched Katsuki on the face. This time, he went flying towards a wall, and almost passed out.

"So, **Kaachan,** you want to play the hero, that's fine. "said Izuku, crouching to make eye contact with Katsuki who sat defeated " However, I recommend you not making me the villain, unless you want to end up in a bag. But don't worry"he said, this time, with a smile on his face", we won't have the pleasure to play again to these games. I very much doubt you'll even see me on the streets. So have fun **Kaachan,** becoming the _hero_ , you so desperately want to become.

And with 3 unconscious kids laying on the ground and a fourth one leaning on a wall, Izuku left, and All for One, as always omniscient, was very pleased with what he had just witnessed. He had won.

 **A/N:**

 **So, here's chapter 6, where we see how Izuku slowly starts to become a villain. Right now he's just a little sassy and when he builds up too much rage he explodes, but I intend on making him evolve. He'll become colder, but will maintain this sadism he has while fighting. He will, however, still intend to save people, but he will not care about crushing people he hates.**

 **Also, this is his first real fight, so let me know what you thought about it.**

 **Next chapter will be about Izuku training with THE WORLD, featuring a time skip, and then he will meet somebody that will follow him in his path.**

 **I have something planned for Bakugou. Oh boi, do I have something planned. You know when I said that Izuku will not care about crushing people he hates? Well, there's more than one way to destroy Katsuki, and I won't spoil anything, but there's a special type of satisfaction when you make somebody you hate fuck up big time.**

 **Well, as always, if there are any suggestions, write it in the comments, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bye!**


End file.
